Failure
by Soyna
Summary: Reno and Rude retrieve a failure of a SOLDIER.


**Target**

* * *

**Content:** Badassary, blood and Turkness.  
**Rating:** Mature because of violence, I guess  
**Characters:** Reno and Rude

**Summary:** Reno and Rude retrieve a failure of a SOLDIER (not Cloud). A little story where they didn't turn out as badass as I wanted for Endie-Dear's Reno and Rude's contest.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't make any money from writing this.

* * *

Reno spit blood out of his mouth and wiped at his face with the back of his hand. There was a boot print on the side of his face from where the failure had kicked him. The failure was on the ground now after a full power shock from his EMR.

"Fuck this," Reno said and spit again, but this time on the traitor's face, making sure to draw up a lot of phlegm. "Why the fuck are we dealing with this, yo?"

The traitor was panting on the ground with his mako blue eyes glazed over. Reno hoped that he was having a heart attack.

"Because we were told" Rude said as he pulled out cuffs from his pocket. He used his foot to kick the man onto his stomach and preceded to man-handle the failure's arms behind his back. Reno was pretty sure that Rude twisted one of his arms out of its socket as he did so. The redhead felt a swell of satisfaction as he shook his EMR to shake the blood off the end.

"I think I lost a tooth," Reno said as he stretched his jaw. He may not have lost a tooth because of the damn defector's lucky kick, but a couple sure were loose and he had cut his tongue on his teeth. He spit out more blood into the dirt of the slums around them. "You're gonna pay for that, dirt bag."

"Call in the car," Rude said as he stood up. He carefully began to brush some nonexistent dust off his immaculate suit. Rude still had his foot placed on the bound hands of the failure that was twitching on the ground.

"Bro," Reno noted as he ran his tongue over his teeth and counted how many were loose.

There were four.

"I think I hit him too hard." Reno noted that the guy's legs were shaking from the electrical shock. Reno took another kick at his legs and got a satisfyingly pained sound from the failure. "He's shakin' harder than if we let off a bomb."

"What you want me to do about it?" Rude said. "Call a doctor?" Rude took a step back, kicking the man over again. He had his eyes open and was staring blankly at the plate that replaced the sky above them.

Reno chuckled, spit out some more blood and phlegm before pulling out his phone to tap a message in. He wanted to get rid of this idiot as soon as possible, and grab some 100 proof medicine to make him forget about his loose teeth. "Well this guy obviously wouldn't have lasted long in SOLDIER anyway." He could see that the man's eyes were now rolled back in his head and unsightly drool was pooling out of his mouth. It was kind of disgusting and caused Reno to curl his lip.

"Is the car coming?" Rude shrugged and scrolled through his phone. He was either texting Tseng or checking his messages. "Or do we have to carry this lug all the way back to Shin-Ra?"

"It's comin'," Reno muttered and kicked the foot of the stupid traitor. Pulling out a smoke and lighting it, he looked to Rude. "Well, ya gonna pick him up or what?"

"I'll get my suit dirty."

"Shoulda wore the kill suit, yo," Reno said and folded up his rod. Rude glared at him but bent down to pick up the injured man. Neither of them was expecting the man on the ground to suddenly lash out at them. The traitor's military boot thrust upward and hit Rude in the jaw.

Reno raised an eyebrow as his partner flew backwards and hit the wall from the hit. The failed SOLDIER was on his feet, staggering as he blinked his eyes furiously and tugged at his hands that were behind his back.

"I'm not going back to Shin-Ra," the failure growled.

Reno pulled out his EMR, extended it, and got in a defensive stance. He was not going to get another foot in the face from this idiot. He took a quick glance at Rude who had his gloved hand over his nose and the glasses were crooked over his eyes. His eyes were on fire and blood dribbled down his chin.

Focusing back on the failure, Reno raised his weapon. "Why don' ya just give up or else we're gonna hafta beat the shit out of ya."

The failure shrugged his shoulders and clenched his teeth. "Never give up," he grunted under his breath before breaking the cuffs that Rude had just put on him.

The redhead wasn't going to let him get too comfortable with the fact that he had freed himself, and he lunged forward with the EMR hoping to hit him square in the gut. He was going to take this SOLDIER freak down and he was going to make him hurt.

The man jumped back only to end up with a fist in his back. Rude was ready for him. After the hit, the man let out a loud and very satisfying scream of pain. Reno decided that he was done with this jerk and aimed for his head. Sparking the EMR before swinging it in a graceful arch of an upswing, he smashed it against his cheek.

The sound of his scream turned into a garbled gurgle as the tense body loosened and crumpled to the ground. The man twitched violently on the ground and blood flowed out of his mouth. There was the smell of burnt hair and ammonia.

"Gross," Reno said and put a hand to his mouth. "He pissed himself, yo."

Rude grunted and looked down at the twitching man. "I'm not carrying him."

"Well, I'm not. Look at 'em. He's an ogre, yo."

Reno stared at Rude and frowned. Rude had fixed his glasses and seemed unfazed by the blood dripping out of his nose. He crossed his arms and looked down at the man on the ground. He had stopped twitching now and was breathing heavily. The failure was even more of a failure than before.

The failure lay on the ground with his pants wet, his eyes glazed, his face burned, and no dignity left.

"Why'd ya leave SOLDIER?" Reno asked as he nudged the man's leg, making sure that he was avoiding the wet parts which really grossed him out.

Rude had pulled out his phone and was tapping away at it.

"I'm not going back," the failure whimpered between gasps for air. His hands were shaking and his feet twitched in such a way that looked painful.

"Ya ain't got a choice there, bud," Reno said as he sauntered above the man. "Ya don't leave Shin-Ra."

The failure groaned, "But I can't do it." He looked like he was trying to stand but his shaking was keeping him on the ground. Reno figured if he gave him another shock, he would never be able to talk again.

"Not my problem." Reno pointed his rod at the failure's face. "My problem is that I gotta somehow get yer stinky ass to the brig. Is the car comin' or what?" He looked over at Rude who was fixed on his phone.

Rude nodded but didn't look up.

"It will be," The failure mumbled and managed to sit up. "They're going to kill the planet."

Reno rolled his eyes and decided that he didn't want to talk to the idiot any more if he was going to start talking like one of those terrorists. "Whatever, yo." The next action was simple. He put his EMR on his shoulder, snarled his lip, twirled around and put his foot into the face of the failure.

It was very satisfying to see the man's eyes roll back in his head, blood slip through his lips and two teeth come flying out of his mouth.

"Booyah!" Reno yelled as the man lay face first on the ground.

"Tseng wanted to talk to him." Rude still didn't look up from his phone.

"He can Cure him," Reno said as he went back to trying to figure out how many loose teeth that he had as he waited for the car. He didn't want anything else to do with the failure.

He needed to go see a dentist and get his teeth fixed before he looked like a hick from Gongaga.


End file.
